custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Calder (Chalkaverse-1)
Calder is a female Ko-Toa and former member of Varian’s former Toa Team. Biography Early Life Like many other Ko-Matoran, Calder was created to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion, Calder was placed on an island in the Southern Chains, where she was a hunter. She hunted Rahi for a number of years in relative peace. Toa Calder, along with six other Matoran, were called upon by a Toa of Electronics, who passed on his energy to the Matoran, transforming them into Toa whilst he diminished into a Turaga. The newly formed team, led by a Toa of Gravity, traveled around the small island, defending settlements from hostile Rahi. At some point, Calder's team joined forces with another team to fend off a Protocairn assault and the subsequent Parakrekks attack. Afterwards, the two teams joined together, with the leader of Calder's team becoming the leader of the combined group. The group often sent Toa out in pairs to deal with problems across the Matoran Universe, with Calder frequently pairing up with a Toa of Plasma from the other team. Murder Mystery Calder was sent with her teammate Varian to investigate a series of murders spanning across multiple villages on an island in the left Southern Island Chain. The pair, soon joined by the Skakdi pirate captain Septimus, quickly encountered and investigated multiple hangings. The trio eventually managed to find the killer, a seemingly deranged Vortixx, and Septimus quickly killed her. Calder and Varian parted ways with Septimus and left to report back to their team leader. Departure Not long after Varian’s kidnapping by the Dark Hunters and Norik’s departure to become a Toa Hagah, Calder left her team indefinitely and traveled to an island she had heard of, which was said to house a small outpost of Arbiters and other species who specialized in mental healing. Calder stayed on the island for a few days, helped by an Arbiter named Krayt. After learning more about Calder, Krayt had his companion Drysdalynn set up a meeting with a Dark Hunter, asking for one to be sent to a small archipelago nearby in the hopes that the Dark Hunters would not think to look for them in a location so close by. Krayt and Drysdalynn took Calder to meet with the Dark Hunter, who turned out to be the Grenok “Conjurer.” Calder swiftly and expertly killed the Hunter in vengeance, with Krayt bringing her back to the island with the promise of striking more blows against the Dark Hunters. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Calder was known to be calm and quiet, preferring to get the job done rather than socialize with her teammates. Despite this, she managed to form close bonds with her teammates, such as Norik and Varian. Calder was known to more loosely follow the Toa Code, not minding when others killed. However, she was still a firm believer in protecting the Matoran and any others who needed it. Though Calder was often calm, she did not like her surroundings to be calm as well. She much preferred action and movement to stillness and silence. Abilities •Elemental Energy: Calder's elemental affiliation with Ice gives her a resistance to low temperatures. Upon becoming a Toa, this was upgraded to the ability to create, control, and absorb ice, as well as the ability to unleash an Ice Nova Blast. •Combat Training: Calder's time as a hunter, and time spent training as a Toa, have made her highly capable in combat, particularly in utilizing a chain. •Tracking: Calder's time as a hunter have made her a decent tracker, able to hunt down targets with ease. Equipment •Coldsnap Chain: Calder's weapon of choice is the Coldsnap Chain, a chain of decent length with a hook on the end. She is able to send a blast of ice down the chain, freezing anything caught by the hook. •Guard Skirt: Calder utilizes a guard skirt, having become accustomed to it from wearing it as a Matoran. The skirt covers the back of her legs from the waist down, offering some protection from small unseen opponents. The skirt's usefulness in her current form is questionable, but she wears it nonetheless. •Kanohi :•Primary Kanohi: Calder's primary Kanohi is currently unknown. However, it is known to have working scopes, similar to those often added to the Kanohi Akaku. Appearances In chronological order: *''Hang 'Em High'' (First Appearance) *''Spotlight: Calder'' Trivia *Calder's MOC utilizes a custom torso designed by . *Calder's guard skirt is a cloth piece from the Kylo Ren buildable figure set. Category:Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Ice